1. Field
The aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to transport vehicle lavatories and in particular to transport vehicle urinals.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Generally, to provide lavatory services onboard a vehicle (such as e.g., aircraft, trains, maritime vessels, recreational vehicles, etc.), the vehicle carries a water supply that is used for flushing the toilets onboard the aircraft. Once used, the water is contained within a waste water hold of the aircraft. This onboard water supply increases the weight of the vehicle which may lead to increased fuel costs and limited vehicle payload.
Generally, vehicle lavatories are full lavatories. For example, a full lavatory is a lavatory that includes a sink and a toilet. In some instances, these conventional lavatories are modified to include a urinal in addition to the sink and toilet. Where a urinal is included in the conventional lavatory, the urinal is plumbed to the vehicle water supply for flushing. The addition of the urinal also increases the size of the lavatory taking away from valuable passenger cabin space (e.g., a decreased number of passenger seating positions results from the increased lavatory size). Generally, where urinals are included in the conventional vehicle lavatories they are included only in the first class lavatories.